Shards of Destiny
by yuuri727
Summary: Kairi is a cheerful princess of Radiant Kingdom, bearer of the dawn shard. Sora, a cold but caring person is a prince of Shadow Kingdom, bearer of the gloom shard. How can these two unite both shards to stop ansem from taking over both kingdoms? SxK, RxN.
1. prologue

**Shards of Destiny**

**-Prologue-**

My second fic! Uhmmm…For those who read the story Don't You Remember, it may take a while for me to update it. I'm sorry. 

Disclaimer: as much as I hate to admit it… I do not own kingdom hearts. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Light, an everlasting circle of peace and love, a place, where anyone would wake up happily, knowing there is hope in each day they live in."_

It was dawn at the beautiful sights of Radiant Kingdom. The flowers bloomed, the birds were singing, the grass would sway with the wind, and everyone in the village would start buzzing happily, knowing that hope is in their hands. At the palace, Queen Lumina stood by the terrace. Beside her was a young auburn-haired princess who was about the age of seven.

"Mommy, what are you looking at? I can't see it!" She jumped up but she was too short to see the view.

Her mom smiled and carried her up. "Look at the horizon, Kairi. Isn't it beautiful? The stars are fading. It's morning again, new hope for us and our people."

"It's pretty! I wanna stare at it forever." She said dreamily. The morning breeze was cool and refreshing. The small princess closed her eyes.

"It's not going to be like this forever." Her mom brushed out the hair that covered Kairi's soft cheeks.

"How come?" She titled her head.

"You see…In a heart, the amount of light and darkness must be equal. There should never be too much of both." She answered calmly.

"Uhhh…I don't get it." The auburn-haired girl scratched her head.

The queen smiled again. She put her back down. "You will when you grow up." She removed her silver necklace and placed it around Kairi's neck. "That's called the dawn shard. It holds an immeasurable fury of light. You'll learn to use it when you grow up."

"But what's this for?" She asked curiously.

"You'll find out when it's the right time." They both grinned as the morning sun shone brightly.

"_Darkness is a burning rage of hatred and pain, a place where every person lives in sorrow and suffering, a world where hope is dead."_

It was a stormy night at Shadow Kingdom. Millions of heartless who lurked upon its depths, started crawling and invading the castle. A lot of soldiers were fighting bravely, using all their strength to protect the Palace.

"The heartless, where are they coming from?!" King Braska yelled. He attacked every heartless he saw in sight.

"They're too many Mi'Lord! It's hopeless to win against it." The soldiers squealed.

"Keep fighting. This is for our Kingdom." He said full of hope.

"Why don't you just give it up already? You're all just wasting you're efforts for nothing. You are very foolish." A silver-haired man appeared from nowhere.

"A-ansem?! What do you want?!" he stuttered

"Straight to the point, eh? You know what I want. Hand over the gloom shard. He demanded.

"You'll never have it! I'll never give it to the likes of you!" He answered.

"Then die. Look at your Kingdom. The heartless will just keep coming and coming no matter what you do. You're a worthless King." He pulled his sword and mercilessly slashed him and his soldiers. Blood started to flood on the ground. One by one they fell on the floor lifelessly.

"Miriam, Sora….Forgive me." He whispered before he died.

Inside the castle, Queen Miriam was running as fast as she could, carrying a seven-year old brunette in her arms. Thunder was roared and lightning stroke. It's as if it was the end of the world.

"Mom, where are we going? Where's Dad? He asked.

"Shh.. Now's not the time for questions, Sora. We have to hide. Stay quiet for me please." She said. They entered a small room with a cabinet just the right size where she can hide Sora in. She hid him and clasped a silver necklace around his neck. "That's the gloom shard. It holds a fury of darkness. Don't ever give it to anyone. Now listen, when you grow up, I want you to venture north. Look for the princess of Radiant Kingdom and unite the gloom shard with her dawn shard. It's the only way to permanently close the depths of the dark side. Please promise me this. I love you. Whatever happens, don't come out." She kissed him one more time on the forehead and closed the cabinet doors. Ansem suddenly appeared in the room.

"Where is it?! I know you have it!" He clenched her collar and pulled her up. "Hand over the gloom shard!" he shouted harshly. Sora opened the door slightly so he can hear and see what was going on.

"I don't have it with me!" She answered back.

"Liar! Hmph. You don't want to end up like you're husband, do you?" He smirked.

"Braska?! You, what did you do to him?! She tried to get of his grasp.

"Let's say…He fought for the Kingdom but died because of stupidity." He replied sarcastically.

"You murdered him you, vicious beast!!" She began to cry. "You killed him…"

"Dad's…dead?!" Tears started to stream down his cheeks…"Why?" Ansem heard the young brunette's wail inside the cabinet.

"What's that sound? It's like a child crying." He threw the queen down and walked to the cabinet.

"Oh no, Sora! No! Don't!" She begged. Ansem grasped Sora's neck tightly. The boy could do nothing but wiggle in pain. "Let's make a deal. Hand over the shard and I will spare you're baby's life.

"I told you! I don't have it with me!" she shouted.

"Suit yourself." He slammed Sora on the wall then pulled his sword again. Miriam could hear Sora sob in pain. Ansem looked at him. "There, there, this won't take long." As he was about to strike, the Queen threw whatever she could find around at him.

"Like I said, all of these that you are doing are a MEANINGLESS EFFORT!" He blabbered in irritation. Then he flinged his sword at her, it directly nit her chest causing blood to splatter around the room.

"MMMOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!" Sora screamed. He didn't know what to do, he felt pain, mixed with anger and hatred.

"You'll join her soon enough, boy." He stopped when he saw Sora glowing. He could see the burning rage in his eyes. He found out that the power was coming from the gloom shard.

"You have the gloom shard?!" He yelled.

"First dad, now mom…I'll never forgive you for killing them you, you, MONSTER!" a big portal appeared above the Kingdom and started sucking Ansem, and the heartless.

"You may have won for now, but I'll be back. Remember, you haven't sealed the depths of the dark side." He shrieked before he disappeared with the heartless and the portal. Sora turned back to normal and ran directly towards his dying mother.

"Mom…Wake up…Wake up!!" he sobbed.

"Sora…Promise me…You'll find…her…Stop Ansem…I love you." She smiled for the last time before she closed her eyes.

"I'll find her! I will! No matter what! I'll find her! I promise!"


	2. Information Hunt

**Chapter 2: Information Hunt**

Here's chapter 2. Thank you, thank you for those who reviewed. :) Remember, if you have any comments or suggestions, review. I would greatly appreciate it. :) Oh, about the dawn shard, I got it from final fantasy xii. Well…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, or the dawn shard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 years later…At the palace library…

"I've been researching lately about the dawn shard but I still have no leads of what it does." A blonde girl uttered, turning the pages of a small old book.

"We've been like, searching for answers for eight years!! We still haven't got anything. Mom left two years after she gave me the dawn shard so…I wasn't able to ask. Now what? We'll never figure it out." She pouted.

"Don't lose hope! Well…Compared to our childish opinions years ago, I think this is better to believe." She handed her the dusty old book she was reading. "I found it at the corner of the shelf. Try reading it…It may be helpful." She smiled.

"The dawn shard holds an unbearable fury of light. 100 years ago, it was said to be united with the gloom shard until…" Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Namine…"

"What is it?" She wore her glasses to see what Kairi's problem was.

"You call this helpful information?!?! Look! The calligraphy faded! Not only did it just fade normally but the good part disappeared!! Sheesh. How old is that book anyway?!" She frowned.

"Hmmm…I found it at the oldest section of the library. That must be as old as that theory." Namine placed her fingers under her chin. "Have you tried asking Merlin? He might know something." She insisted.

"Not really…Let's go! Let's go! Next stop, Merlin's house!" She pulled her blonde friend and ran out of the library.

"You might want to run a little slower. You don't even know where you're going!" She yelled but Kairi was too stubborn to listen.

They stopped by the village to catch some air. They sat under a cherry blossom tree for some shade.

"Whew…That was tiring…" The auburn-haired girl panted.

"I know this didn't give that much information but at least we know something." Namine said scanning through the pages of that old book.

"What?" Kairi questioned.

"It was once united with the gloom shard." She answered cheerfully.

"But…we…don't know anything about the gloom shard. This is so fun! We're having an information hunt! (Black background) What if…the gloom shard kills everything in sight? Or maybe it teleports a person in a never ending black hole…Hmmm…I think…this is going to be…A PARADOX ADVENTURE FOR KAIRI AND NAMINE! Nah…sounds old. How about…THE KAIRI AND NAMINE MYSTERY ADVENTURE!" she exaggerated.

"I'm sorry to ruin your seriously idiotic drama but if you analyze these clues…You may end up with a conclusion…Look, the dawn shard is said to have an immeasurable fury of light, right? So…Do you remember what your mom said…? "Light and darkness in a must be equal." And the book said that the dawn shard was once united with the gloom shard, maybe the gloom shard holds the power of darkness. It is called gloom anyway…and gloom means…darkening or becoming dark. Although what I said was just a hypothesis. We don't have much evidence to say it's true…" Namine said smartly and closed the old book.

Kairi jumped up and hugged her blonde friend tightly. "Namine, you're a genius!! I'm soo glad having you as a best friend!!" she grinned.

"Princess, please stop squeezing me!" She tried to break from Kairi's grasp.

"I told you. Call me Kairi. You'll blow my cover!" She let go of Namine.

"Just to remind you, what I said was just an opinion. Even if it sounds true, we have absolutely no idea where the gloom shard can be found." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"That's where our operation 'ask Merlin' comes in. Now let's go!" She stood up, dusted the dirt off her skirt and pulled Namine again but this time, they walked slowly. "You do know the way, right?" She asked dumbly.

.--.' "Kairi….." Namine frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Kingdom, still dark and hopeless as ever even after the war eight years ago. The brunette prince carried a backpack with him as he made his way outside the castle.

"Where are you going?" a blonde with spiky hair leaning on the wall asked.

"I'm gonna find her. No one's going to stop me. I can't let Ansem come back again." He said coldly.

"Of course, no one will stop you. We're with you all the way." A silver-haired teen showed up, also having a backpack.

"You don't really have to go. It's dangerous. I don't know what will I do if I lose you too." He replied hopelessly.

"It'll be more pain if we lose you, prince Sora." The spiky blonde said. "Don't worry, we can handle danger…and besides, we're you're friends. We're here to support you."

"Thanks guys…Now let's go. It's a long way." He uttered. Together, they made their way out of the Kingdom not knowing the adventure that awaits them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Radiant Kingdom village, the two girls made their way to Merlin's house.

"Hey Meeerrrrrlllliiinnnn!!!" the auburn girl called out.

"W-w-oooaa—hh!" he clumsily lost his balance causing all the dishes and pots he carried fall down the floor, but he was able to cast a spell to make it float into thin air. He fixed his spectacles and opened the door. "Kairi, Namine. What brings you here? May I help you with something?" He offered.

"Well…if it's not much trouble, we want to ask you something…" Namine asked politely.

"Come in, come in. Let's discuss this over a cup of tea." Merlin smiled then the two girls entered the house.

"Wow, is this cleaning day?" Kairi was astonished by the floating cups and teacups strolling back and forth.

"Well, I was startled when you yelled at the door causing me to accidentally drop these, so I used magic to catch it." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kairi bowed down.

"Not to worry. I get tangled into these situations every time." he laughed. "Anyway, what was that you wanted to ask?"

"We were wondering, do you know anything about the dawn shard or the gloom hard? Do you know what it does? Do you have any idea why they were united once but separated now? But most importantly, where can the gloom shard be located?" Namine questioned.

"Curious, aren't you. I can't answer everything you asked but I might know something. Well…the dawn shard is said to have an immeasurable fury of light, and the gloom shard is said to have an unbearable rage of darkness. 100 years ago, they were united in the altar of morning star. The Kingdom of Light and Darkness were once united as well until a man named Ansem craved for destruction and war. He knew separating the two united shards would cause great commotion and war. And so did he break the bond between Lightness and Darkness, a long period of war occurred. The gods found out about this foolishness that Ansem made, so he was banished in realm of darkness. As for these two Kingdoms, it was impossible to unite the shards together that fast so they were said to be separated into a different location. The light, now called Radiant Kingdom is here, on the northern part, as for the darkness now called Shadow Kingdom; it was brought to the southern part of this world. The gods told the Queen of both Kingdoms to give these said shards to their eldest children, and reunite them again to stop Ansem from coming back and cause destruction." He told them wisely, yet seriously.

"So, if they are reunited again, what would happen?" The auburn asked.

"They say, Radiant Kingdom and Shadow kingdom will be together again, Lightness and Darkness will be equal again. And most of all, it will seal the dark depths of darkness which will forever stop Ansem from coming back."

"So…Are you saying that the gloom shard can be found at Shadow kingdom?" Namine questioned curiously.

"Yes. As for using the shards…I'm sorry. I don't know anymore. But it would be nice if both shards will be reunited once again. I'm sure Ansem would take over both Kingdoms if the royalties don't do anything." Merlin concluded.

"Thanks a lot, Merlin! You helped out a lot." Kairi grinned. "We'll be going now! Come on, Namine."

"Come back anytime!" Merlin smiled again as he bade goodbye to the two girls.

"Namine! We have enough information! Let's go on an adventure! Let's find that gloom shard bearer! We have to prevent this Ansem from taking over!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"I don't know, Kairi…This means danger! The Shadow Kingdom is south! It's not that easy to get there! We'll pass through snakes, beasts, and other hideous and vicious beasts! There's no turning back once we start." Namine warned.

"Namine, I'm the princess of this Kingdom. I'm the one responsible for the welfare of all the people. If I don't act soon…We'll all suffer under Ansem's destruction. If you're not coming then I'm going on my own." Kairi walked out.

"Kairi…" Namine whispered.

After Kairi packed up her things and made her way to the Kingdom gate someone tapped her shoulder.

"Namine? What are you doing here? I thought…" her blonde friend hushed her.

"I never said I wasn't coming right? You're just too stubborn to listen." She rolled her eyes. "We'll an expedition does sound fun anyway and you can't possibly survive on your own." She smiled.

"Thanks Namine! Now let's go. It's a long journey." Kairi grinned and looked at the dawn shard which shone brightly under the sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viola! Chapter 2! Wanna know what'll happen next? Stay tuned and review! The more reviews I'll receive, the sooner I'll update! Thanks a lot for reading. :)


End file.
